Rewrite ${\dfrac{3^{10}}{3^{3}}}$ in the form ${3^n}$.
Answer: ${ \dfrac{3^{10}}{3^{3}} = 3^{10-3}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{3^{10}}{3^{3}}} = 3^{7}} $